Seria Granger uma verdadeira Gryffindor?
by nikax-granger
Summary: Seria Granger uma verdadeira Gryffindor? Malfoy descobrirá.


Estava plenamente convencido que Hermione Granger deveria ter sido colocada nos Ravenclaw, não nos Gryffindor. Apesar de ser uma sangue de lama eu tinha de admitir que a amiga do Potter não era desprovida de inteligência. Mas então por que motivo o chapéu seleccionador a colocara nos Gryffindor? Onde estava a coragem dela?

A resposta para a minha questão foi encontrada naquela _maldita _noite. Granger tinha sido apanhada como isco pelos devoradores da morte e eu tinha sido destacado para essa missão. Ela era a maneira do Senhor das Trevas chegar ao Potter. Afinal, o que não faria o Santo Potter e o pobretão Weasley para ajudarem a sangue de lama? Se Voldemort a tivesse como refém, eles fariam de tudo para a salvarem. Claro que eu tinha sido destacado para essa missão, eu estudava em Hogwarts e eles precisavam de conseguir lá entrar.

Demorei cerca de dois meses para arranjar uma solução para o problema. Enquanto isso espiava a Granger. No começo senti repulsa por estar a fazê-lo, mas não podia permitir que isso me estragasse os planos. Eu precisava de espiá-la para conseguir delinear um plano. Todos os dias depois do almoço – naquele intervalo de cerca de uma hora antes da primeira aula da tarde – Hermione Granger dirigia-se à biblioteca. Certa vez, cheguei mesmo a entrar na biblioteca. Precisava de observá-la de mais perto, não propriamente para fins do meu plano. Mas alguma coisa me dizia que eu deveria espiá-la de perto. Granger pareceu perceber que eu estava atrás dela, embora eu fosse muito bom a disfarçar nesse momento fiquei estático. Os olhos cor de mel de Hermione Granger fitavam-me, curiosos.

- O que é que tu estás a fazer aqui? – a voz doce dela contrastava com o tom azedo que usara.

- Como ousas falar comigo? – desafiei, tentando desprezá-la. – Além disso, a biblioteca não é só tua.

Hermione riu sem vontade.

- Há dias que andas muito estranho, Malfoy. – mas afinal o que é que ela queria dizer com aquilo?

Devolvi uma gargalhada sarcástica.

- Deves ter muito a ver com isso, Granger. Deixa de ser patética uma vez na vida…

A morena lançou os cachos perfeitos para trás que dançaram com o movimento. Estreitou o olhar na minha direcção como se quisesse dizer "Vou estar de olho em ti, Malfoy!". Apesar de ter o meu coração a saltar a mil à hora, não perdi a expressão sarcástica. Abandonei o local, onde eu sabia que ela ficaria a pensar até à próxima aula.

Nos dias que se seguiram evitei olhar para Hermione. Por duas ou três vezes os nossos olhares cruzaram-se e eu senti-me gelar. A expressão dela era dura e desconfiada. Seria possível que Hermione Granger fosse mais desconfiada do que eu? À medida que os dias iam passando eu tinha vontade de ir falar com ela, de provocá-la e espezinhá-la. Era isso que me dava um gozo tremendo: irritá-la. Aproveitei um momento a sós após o recolher de todos os alunos. Granger fazia monitoria e eu também. O castelo era grande de mais para que nós nos pudéssemos cruzar, mas eu arranjaria maneira para que isso acontecesse. A vozinha da minha consciência recriminava-me, alertando-me que eu não precisava de ter tanto contacto com ela. Ela era suja e eu era puro.

Estava escuro e apenas se podia distinguir um vulto escuro ao longe. Mas eu sabia que era ela. Após tantos meses de espia eu conseguia distinguir a Granger de qualquer outra pessoa. O som dos passos de Hermione mais perto de mim fez um esgar desenhar-se no canto dos meus lábios.

- Ora bem… - Granger começou e eu sabia que ela estava a sentir-se bem por poder finalmente repreender alguém. Mas logo esse sentimento se afastou quando ela já conseguia distinguir a minha face à luz do pequeno candelabro suspenso no ar. – Malfoy?

- Ora Granger… o que vais fazer agora? – perguntei, fitando o olhar frio dela.

- Estás na minha área de monitoria. Portanto, suponho que não esteja ninguém a fazer a monitoria na área que tu deverias estar, certo?

Bati palmas com um sorriso irónico nos lábios.

- É realmente preciso ser muito inteligente para saber isso, Granger.

- É preciso seres muito idiota para te cruzares no meu caminho, Malfoy! – Hermione apontou com a varinha no meu peito com o patético objectivo de me assustar.

- Baixa isso, Granger. – ordenei por entre os dentes cerrados.

Aquela mania de que enfrentava tudo e todos que ela tinha começava a irritar-me seriamente. Hermione continuou com a varinha erguida e com a expressão dura.

- Sabes que nem deverias ter o direito de utilizar uma varinha? – desafiei, dando dois passos em frente para que a varinha finalmente tocasse no meu peito. – E sabes porquê?

Como era de esperar Hermione Granger não respondeu. Tinha a respiração ligeiramente acelerada e eu conclui que se devia à minha proximidade. Os lábios carnudos da Gryffindor estavam rígidos numa linha recta. O nervosismo dela só me atiçou ainda mais para provocá-la.

- Sabes? – disse com a voz rouca perto do ouvido dela.

Senti o corpo dela estremecer. Medo? Desejo?

- Por que não passas de uma insignificante com o sangue afectado. Sangue de lama! – os meus lábios roçaram na orelha dela e ela fechou os olhos com força, ainda com a varinha erguida apontada para o vazio.

- Eu odeio-te, Malfoy. – sussurrou.

Por um instinto momentâneo agarrei-lhe no pulso com força a mais.

- És ridícula. Nojenta. Idiota. Patética. – disse, deixando as palavras saírem da minha boca com um gozo exagerado. – Fraca. – completei quando a ouvi gemer de dores.

- Estás-me a magoar... – disse-me, olhando-me com ódio.

- E agora, Granger? Estou-te a magoar? – perguntei, agarrando-lhe com a minha mão livre aquilo que ela chamava de cabelo.

- Malfoy… por favor… - implorou com as lágrimas formadas nos olhos, desfocando-lhe a visão.

- Onde está o Santo Potter quando precisas dele? E o idiota do Weasley?

Aproximei demasiado os nossos rostos, sentindo as nossas testas coladas. O olhar de Hermione suplicava-me para que eu parasse. Eu sabia que a estava a magoar, exercia uma força exagerada. O que é que eu estava a fazer? Larguei-lhe os cabelos mas continuei a agarrar com firmeza o pulso dela. Os meus olhos continuavam grudados nos dela, tentando entendê-la.

- O que é que eu te fiz, Malfoy? Diz-me! – a voz dela queria exigir, mas apenas saiu num murmúrio que eu apenas consegui perceber por estar demasiado próximo.

- És a Hermione Granger… amiga daqueles dois anormais… tens esse sangue poluído… - respondi friamente.

- E se eu não fosse… filha de muggles...

- Ainda serias amiga do Potter… - conclui, largando o pulso dela.

Hermione passou a mão no pulso que estava vermelho. Por algum motivo, senti-me mal por vê-la naquele estado. Frágil e vulnerável. Eu tinha exagerado e já não podia voltar atrás. No fundo eu queria me ter cruzado com ela - não só pelo facto de gostar de irritá-la – para vê-la mais uma vez antes de ela ser raptada. Mas eu nunca desejara ter sido tão bruto com ela. Recriminei-me por estar a recriminar-me pelo que tinha feito. A minha mente estava confusa e cheia de questões… todas elas relacionadas com a Granger.

Durante dias seguidos os nossos olhares não se voltaram a cruzar. E eu já sentia a falta de ver aqueles olhos cor de mel fitarem-me expressivamente. Sem dúvidas que Hermione era demasiado expressiva e isso fazia com que eu procurasse quase desesperadamente por aquele olhar. Todavia, ela não me encarava mais, não me procurava assim como eu a procurava. E a culpa disso era toda minha, pois tinha sido extremamente bruto e desagradável com uma rapariga, ainda que ela fosse apenas uma sangue de lama estúpida.

Uma semana depois consegui trazer para dentro de Hogwarts dois devoradores da morte que me ajudariam a raptar a Hermione e levá-la para a Mansão. Eu sabia perfeitamente que a partir desse dia a minha vida jamais seria a mesma coisa. Não voltaria a pôr os pés em Hogwarts e seria declarado oficialmente como seguidor de Voldemort, embora isso me dissesse pouco ou nada. Não queria segui-lo propriamente e muito menos queria servi-lo, mas era tarde de mais quando percebi que já o estava a fazer ao cumprir a ordem de raptar a Granger.

- Onde ela costuma ir? – perguntou um dos devoradores, Travers, o mais alto e mais magro.

- Provavelmente estará a fazer a ronda no segundo piso. – informei com alguma relutância.

- Provavelmente? – a voz áspera de Selwyn cortou o vento. – Não me digas que vais sair tão inútil como o teu pai, Draco.

A ansiedade que sentia no peito acentuou-se. Já estava demasiado desinteressado em continuar nesta missão patética.

- Eu sei que ela está lá. – disse, seguindo em direcção ao local onde estaria de certeza a Granger.

Travers e Selwyn seguiram-me na escuridão até entrarmos no castelo. Assim que viu os candelabros iluminarem o caminho, Travers apontou para eles e fez com que se apagassem e voltados a mergulhar na escuridão. Conhecia Hogwarts demasiado bem para me enganar no caminho. Quando estávamos na esquina do corredor ouvi Granger cantarolar uma música que eu desconhecia. A voz doce dela fez com que a dor que eu sentia no peito quase explodisse comigo. O que é que eu estava prestes a fazer? Dar a Hermione Granger como isco? Abanei a cabeça, ainda sem acreditar no que eu estava a fazer.

- Vai encurralá-la. Desarma-a. – ordenou Selwyn em voz baixa.

E embora eu detestasse cumprir ordens, segui em direcção à Granger que parou de cantar quando se deparou comigo diante dela.

- Malfoy, andas a brincar com o fogo… - disse, cruzando os braços à minha frente.

Ri sem vontade. Se ela soubesse que estava prestes a ser raptada, continuaria a ser ousada?

- Deixa-me adivinhar… vais voltar a magoar-me para te sentires realizado?

- Não. – disse simplesmente.

Hermione susteve a respiração. Estava assustada com a proximidade entre nós. Sem perceber eu já tinha dado dois passos para estar a apenas centímetros da Gryffindor.

- Da última vez não queria ter-te magoado. – admiti em voz baixa para que os meus companheiros não me conseguissem ouvir.

Fitá-la nos olhos fez-me entender o que ela estava a sentir por mim. O meu quase pedido de desculpas na frase anterior tinha deixado Granger com vontade de me conhecer melhor. Mas mesmo assim, deu um passo para trás, estando a uma distância segura de mim.

- Não te vou fazer mal… - disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Hermione continuou com o olhar preso no meu. Um sorriso formou-se nos lábios dela e eu lamentei por ser tarde demais para recuar. Deixei um meio sorriso formar-se também nos meus lábios, como se fosse um pedido de desculpas pelo que ia acontecer a seguir. Hermione suspirou e deu um passo em frente. Os nossos corpos estavam quase colados e eu podia sentir a respiração dela.

- Tu fazes-me sentir qualquer coisa… eu… não tenho a certeza… mas nunca senti isto antes. – os lábios dela moviam-se em perfeição e eu não consegui desviar o olhar deles.

- Que linda cena que aqui vai! – interrompeu a voz de Travers.

Fechei os olhos e segundos depois ganhei coragem para fitar Hermione. Estava com a varinha apontada para Travers e Selwyn apontava a varinha dela para ela.

- Se eu não soubesse que tinhas sido tu a trazer a sangue de lama até nós… eu diria que estavam apaixonados! – disse, divertido.

- Não! – gemeu Hermione, fitando-me desiludida. – Por momentos acreditei que existisse alguma coisa que se aproveitasse em ti… mas eu enganei-me. – as lágrimas desfocavam-lhe a visão.

Queria colocar um ar divertido ou até mesmo uma expressão de gozo, mas tudo o que eu podia sentir era arrependimento que eu julgava estar estampado na minha face. Queria-me rir e chamá-la de estúpida, mas sentia um nó na garganta que não permitia que o escárnio se apoderasse de mim.

- Expelliarmus! – disse Selwyn, desarmando Hermione.

De seguida aproximou-se dela e puxou-a pelo braço, usando força a mais. Segurou-a pelos cabelos, fazendo-a reprimir um grito de dor. Eu continuava a olhá-la, sentindo o peito doer fortemente. Não havia nada agora que eu pudesse fazer…

- Sangue de lama… só vais ser útil numa coisa. – um sorriso demoníaco dançou nos lábios de Selwyn.

Travers fez-me sinal com a cabeça e eu toquei-lhe para que nos desmaterializássemos na mansão. Hermione foi atirada para o chão, batendo com a cabeça no chão. Não conseguia parar de olhar para ela. As lágrimas corriam-lhe pela face, mas ela não chorava sufocadamente. Simplesmente não parecia interessada em limpar as lágrimas, permitindo que elas deixassem marcas na sua cara.

- Draco, toma conta deste parasita. Eu e o Selwyn vamos convocar o Senhor das Trevas.

Apavorou-me a ideia de ficar a sós com a Granger. Não que eu estivesse com medo dela, pois ela estava frágil, vulnerável e sem varinha. Assustou-me o facto de voltar a encará-la e poder dizer o que estava a pensar.

- Eu odeio-te, Malfoy. – disse, sem conseguir controlar o choro que começava a ser sufocante.

Tentei colocar uma máscara para lhe dizer que o sentimento era recíproco, mas tudo o que saiu foi um suspiro. Era terrível a ideia de estar a magoá-la e de saber que tudo o que estava a acontecer era culpa minha.

- Sabes, eu tinha a certeza que estavas a tramar alguma coisa… - disse, controlando um pouco o choro. – O Harry alertou-me… disse-me que achava que eras um deles.

- Mas eu não sou! – gritei e ela estremeceu.

Passei a mão nos cabelos e andei de um lado para o outro naquela pequena cela. E como se desesperasse para que ela acreditasse em mim, aproximei-me dela e baixei-m ao seu nível. Arregacei as mangas da camisa e mostrei o meu braço pálido e limpo, sem marca negra.

Hermione arregalou ligeiramente os olhos e, hesitante, esticou a mão para me tocar. Senti a mão quente dela roçar no meu braço e ela levantou a cabeça para me fitar. Os meus olhos cinzentos transpareciam claramente confusão. Tudo estava uma completa confusão, pensamentos e emoções. A culpa de tudo era dela e daqueles olhos cor de mel.

O meu corpo foi projectado para trás, involuntariamente, quando Voldemort entrou na cela. Não percebia como é que Voldemort não tinha pedido para ela ser levada até ele. Não percebia como ele, justo ele, se movia até aquele lugar tão indigno.

Hermione encarou o Voldemort como ninguém – nem os servos mais íntimos – se dignavam a fazê-lo. Eu estava à frente de Travers e Selwyn. Voldemort deixou uma risada sarcástica fluir e o meu corpo estremeceu de receio, _por ela. _Eu sabia que Voldemort não estava a gostar da maneira que ela o olhava como se de um ser insignificante ele se tratasse.

- Deixem-me cá ver o que temos aqui! – a voz de Voldemort era de amedrontar qualquer ser. Mas Granger manteve-se firme, fechando o olhar na direcção do Senhor das Trevas. – Não sei como te atreves a olhar-me dessa maneira, sangue de lama. Tens noção de que poderia matar-te agora?

- Isso seria uma tolice. – Hermione falou em voz alta, um pouco tremida.

- Como ousas…?

- Sabe tão bem quanto eu que sou bem mais útil viva do que morta.

Voldemort voou até à Granger, puxando-lhe os cabelos para que se levantasse.

- Como te atreves a falar comigo assim? És insignificante! E tenho a certeza que o Potter me procuraria na mesma se já estivesses morta. Sede de vingança!

Hermione estreitou ainda mais o olhar e eu vi o peito dela subir e descer devido à respiração acelerada. Voldemort estava tão perto de Hermione que com certeza sentia o hálito quente e doce da morena. Só de pensar deixava-me com a pele arrepiada. Voldemort afastou-a com um empurrão, fazendo-a cair no chão com brusquidão. Hermione gemeu de dores e inclinou o corpo de modo a conseguir observar-me. Os olhos dela estavam frios e distantes, culpabilizando-me pelo que lhe estava a acontecer. Mas eu tinha de manter a minha máscara, pois não podia simplesmente baixar-me e pedir-lhe desculpas. Não tínhamos como fugir dali seguros.

- Crucius!

O corpo de Hermione Granger contorceu-se. As pernas debatiam-se e as mãos tentavam segurar o chão frio. Os gritos agudos e sufocantes de Hermione torturavam-me quase tanto como ela estava a sê-lo. Doía-me o coração por tê-la trazido para aquele lugar.

- É doloroso, não é? – a voz de Voldemort soou-me tresloucada.

Eu podia não ser a melhor pessoa à face da terra, mas jamais seria capaz de torturar alguém daquela maneira. E se há meses atrás julgava ser capaz de fazê-lo, agora redimia-me. Eu já não odiava a Hermione e eu sabia disso não só pelo sentimento de culpa como também pelo desejo de protegê-la.

- Posso parar de fazê-lo se me disseres o que pretendo saber.

- Nunca! – gritou com a voz rouca.

Voldemort pareceu divertir-se com a resposta da Hermione, pois deixou escapar gargalhadas desconcertantes. Hermione gritou ainda mais com a dor e eu pude ver que ela estava a chorar. O choro abafou as gargalhadas de Voldemort, mas ele continuava com um sorriso patético naquilo que ele chamava de rosto.

- Era tudo tão mais fácil se me dissesses os pontos fracos do Potter. – Voldemort vociferou furioso.

- Não! – gritou por entre o choro descontrolado. – Nunca lhe vou dar o Harry para as mãos. – apesar de fraca, a voz da Hermione soou cheia de força.

Voldemort comentou qualquer coisa com um dos devoradores da morte que o seguiu de imediato, mas não sem antes me alertar:

- O Senhor das Trevas quer que ela viva… - disse, voltando os olhos para Hermione que estava estendida no chão - Por enquanto… - acrescentou e saiu rapidamente.

Não sabia bem o que fazer. O choro da Hermione estava-me a enlouquecer e eu estava a andar de um lado para o outro, dando pontapés em objectos inúteis que me surgiam à frente. Hermione arrastou o corpo fraco até ao canto da sala e envolveu os braços à volta dos joelhos. Os olhos cor de mel encaravam-me… com medo. Hermione estava com medo de mim e isso fazia-me doer literalmente todo o meu carácter. Parecia que aquele olhar me arrancava pedaços de dentro de mim, espezinhava o meu ser. Não havia dúvidas que eu era uma péssima pessoa. Senti vontade de me aproximar e abraçá-la, protegê-la. Mas tive medo que essa atitude apenas a assustasse ainda mais.

Voldemort regressou e iniciou mais uma sessão de tortura. Uma longa sessão de tortura. Hermione parecia já nem ter forças para gritar ou até mesmo chorar. Apenas contorcia o corpo e soltava gemidos quase inaudíveis. A respiração estava fraca e os olhos tendiam a fechar-se. Contudo, Hermione abria-os teimosamente para poder encarar Voldemort com ódio e dizer-lhe na cara que não lhe diria nada sobre Harry Potter.

- Vais morrer, Granger! Se não me disseres… vais morrer. – a voz de Voldemort era assustadora e ouvi um dos devoradores que estava presente gemer de medo.

- Então, mate-me!

- Não sabes como essa audácia e medíocre coragem me fazem odiar-vos! Crucius! – gritou Voldemort e Hermione encheu os pulmões de ar e soltou um grito ensurdecedor.

Agora eu já não tinha dúvidas. Ela estava a sofrer às mãos de Voldemort e tudo o que precisava de fazer para se safar era contar os pontos fracos do Potter. E eu sabia que ela os conhecia como se fossem as suas próprias fraquezas, pois eles eram melhores amigos, quase irmãos. De facto, era necessário ser-se corajoso para aguentar toda a pressão e tortura a que ela estava exposta nas mãos de Voldemort. Hermione Granger preferia morrer a contar os podres do Potter. Isso soava-me ridículo, mas era apenas a coragem Gryffindor. Por mais inteligente que Granger fosse, a coragem era ainda mais perceptível agora. As dúvidas que eu poderia ter em relação a isso dissiparam-se com o último suspiro de Hermione.

* * *

**N/A: Olá a todos! Desculpem, não tive tempo para reler esta shortfic, mas prometo que irei fazê-lo. Por isso, desculpem qualquer erro presente :P**

**Não sei bem como surgiu a fic e também ainda não sei se gosto dela, pois vou precisar de relê-la para saber. mas gostei muito de escrevê-la.**

**Beijinhos*****

**Sara Mendes**

**Reviews são bem-vindos! **


End file.
